nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Comeback (Part 1)
Comeback (Part 1) is the second episode of the fourth season of The Nekci Menij Show, the 27th episode overall, and the first part of a two-part special. It premiered on July 30th, 2014, and has had over 76,000 views on YouTube as of February 2017. This episode introduces two brand new characters: Eggy Azalean and Arana Grondy. Plot Several flop stars turn up to the Haus Of Gags to watch a concert by the 'Quen of Rap/Pop'. Nekci also turns up believing she's about to perform her comeback show, asking: "Who else could 'Quen of Rap/Pop' be?" However, it turns the concert is being held by Eggy Azalean, who takes to the stage with Arana Grondy to perform their hit collaboration 'Prolbem'. Nekci realises she needs a new comeback plan to hold on to her title and promptly organises a Facebook event. Medoner bumps in to Merier outside a record store, and are suddenly showered on CDs. Loly Alan lands beside them in her ULR Badmon balloon and reveals she was using the discs instead of sandbags. Medoner gets an Facebook alert about Nekci's meeting. Kily then shows up and tries to sell Bayonse's child Blo Ive, whom she kidnapped in the previous episode, to Medoner. Medoner is reluctant, as she's been accused of buying Blo Ive before, but before she can make her mind up, Blo manages to escape. Loly blasts Merier and Kily for their shady behaviour and invites them to join her in her balloon, while Medoner goes to find Blo. Meanwhile, on her private island, Bayonse finally notices Blo is missing and instructs her husband Zey-J to "bring me the Australian", referring to Kily. Zey instead brings Eggy, but Bayonse doesn't notice the difference and proceeds to quiz her about Blo's whereabouts. When Zey eventually points out she isn't Kily, Bayonse threatens him with divorce. Bayonse asks Eggy if she's "finally gone too far". Eggy, who is locked in a cage, responds by taking Bayonse to show her a thing or two about her former Destin's Child bandmates. Characters The following is a complete list of named characters in this episode, in order of their appearance. * Nekci Menij * Rhenna * Azel Bank * Zey-J * Merier Care * Brinty Spreas * Medoner * Ladey Gags * Adole * Krely Roolin * Shrekora * Lona Delery * Share * Cherly Cool * Arana Grondy * Eggy Azalean * Loly Alan * Merna and teh Dermonds * Kily Manoge * Bayonse In addition, Mile Sires, Serener Gizmo, P£nk, Cierror, Wilem, Xtine, Kety Perr, Dumi Lovoto, Lol Wen, Jasy J and Ke@$h£r can be seen among the audience members at Eggy's concert. Quotes * "Y did Merier ferget how to Englesh and how to luk like Merier?" ''- Arana's performance puzzles Rhenna'' * Merier: "Evan I flashed a tity or 2 in my most resent hit video" Medoner: "Wow I dont rember that from All I Want For Xmus" ''- Medoner reckons Merier hasn't had a hit since 1994'' * "Dis bitch hella crazy, imma make like Meriers outfit and split"'' - Blo Ive manages to throw some shade before escaping Kily's clutches'' * "The more the...Merier" - '''Merier '''agrees to join Medoner, Kily, and Loly, and makes a pun while doing so. External Links * The Nekci Menij Show - Ep 27 "Comeback" (Part 1) on YouTube Category:Episodes